


Forever, After All

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-13
Updated: 1999-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Forever, After All

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

DISCLAIMER: This piece has been written solely for the pleasure  
of the readers (and the author) 

 

****

DISCLAIMER: This piece has been written solely for the pleasure of the readers (and the author). No infringement of copyrights intended.

 

FOREVER, AFTER ALL

by Blue Grey Eyes

Ben awakened to the fingers brushing lightly against his cheek. When he stirred, Ray drew his hand back; but it was already too late. His secret had finally been discovered. His pulse quickening in surprise and fear, he brought his hand down to the edge of Ben's bed. Paralyzed, he waited for his response.

Streaks of light filtered through the window, breaking the darkness of the room. And so, even in the shadows, Ben saw the shame that crossed Ray's face.

"Please forgive me," Ray said.

For a long time, neither of them spoke. Finally, Ben heard him whisper. "I'm so sorry," Ray said, as he hastily rose from where he sat. Ben caught his hand before he could turn away. "Don't go."

"Stay with me."

He tugged lightly at his hand, pulling him near. Ray sat at the edge of his bed. Once again, he extended his hand, tracing the contours of Ben's face, his lips, and finally, the side of his neck.

Ben closed his eyes, letting Ray's trail of touch excite him. As desire swelled within him, he brought the man's hand to his lips, and gently kissed his palm and fingers.

Ray pulled his hand back, letting it settle near Ben's head. Finally, he drew near and kissed him. He cupped Ben's face, feeling the softness of his skin against his hands; thinking of nothing else but Ben's assault on his senses. The smell of his breath, the taste of his lips; all these made him hungry to have him.

Ben shifted his body, leaning forward until he was able to kneel on the bed. Ray followed his move. Their bodies touched, they continued to kiss.

Ben brought his hands to Ray's side and tugged at his shirt until its edges rose above his belly. Ray raised his hands above his head, and let Ben pull the shirt above his head to remove it. Ben threw the shirt to the floor and started to unbuckle his belt, but Ray whispered, "No." He started kissing Ben once more, his hands settling on the small of his back. With his hands supporting Ben, Ray lay him down on the bed and started to undress him. When he had removed all of his clothing, Ray started to kiss Ben deeply, his tongue darting inside his mouth. His hands roamed around Ben's chest, letting each palm roam in lazy circles, over and over. Ben sighed deeply and arched his back slightly, his pleasure rising. He felt himself swell under his touch.

Ray lowered his head to kiss Ben's chest, suckled and licked each nipple. Ben's sighs grew deeper, more frequent. He felt Ben's fingers trail his back and up, finally resting on his head. "Yes," Ben whispered.

Ben closed his eyes and brought his hands downward to caress his flat stomach, as Ray brought himself lower to taste him. Ray's hands settled on the inside of Ben's thighs to spread them apart. Ben gasped as he felt the heat and warmth of Ray's mouth. His hips rolled forward, up, down, around, as Ray's tongue started to dart and lick. Ben's hands replicated the motion and rhythm of Ray's tongue and fingers: slowly, quickly, harder, harder, quicker still. With each movement, he felt himself quickly surrendering to the inevitable. His hands flew, his hips rolled, he thrust himself against the source of his excitement. Head rolling from side to side on the pillow, lips pulled back in a primal clench, mouth then open for quick, hissing intakes of breath as he approached orgasm. Quick, quicker still, until the gasps gave way to moans that grew longer and louder with each second.

Finally, pleasure descended into a restful calm, and Ben felt Ray's lips brush lightly against his. He opened his eyes, and saw the love and friendship he thought he had lost forever. Ben smiled. 

"I'll never leave you again," Ray whispered. "I love you, Benny."

"And I love you, Ray," Ben said gently. 

"Forever."

\- THE END - 

 

__

E-mail the author: 


End file.
